In a typical sound system for a particular space, speakers are deployed in various locations throughout that space and one or more audio channels are available for distributing audio from audio sources to the speakers. However, the sounds that emanate from all these speakers may be overheard throughout the space and can be perceived by occupants as undesirable noise. Nevertheless, sound systems are designed to allow convergence of an increasingly large number of audio sources that, together, produce a greater mix of sounds and thus noise pollution within the space. In other words, speakers deployed in a space and divided into groups associated with different zones produce a mix of sounds that create internal noise pollution and, combined with external noise, an unpleasant environment for listeners.
For example, the space associated with a vehicle, a watercraft or an aircraft (whether partially or entirely enclosed) may contain a number of passive and interactive devices and systems that produce audio output for distribution throughout the space via the sound system. These devices and systems may include radios for passive listening, transceivers for two-way communications, navigation aids, computers, mobile devices including cell phones, infotainment systems, game systems, DVD (digital versatile disc) players, television, public address systems with/without a microphone, and the like. Similarly, spaces associated with manufacturing areas, study rooms, command and control centers, hospitals, etc., may also have various passive and interactive devices that produce audio outputs for distribution through the sound system. Hereafter, for simplicity, these system and devices are collectively referred to as “audio sources.” Moreover, although audio represents sound in the most generic sense it can also represent any combination of sound and video. Thus, when we refer to “audio” and/or “sound” it does not exclude video and simple data (e.g., television, video games, etc.) which include sounds.
One of these examples reflecting a space associated with a vehicle is shown in FIG. 1. As shown, the sound delivered by the sound system in the vehicle is a combination of the audio outputs from one or more audio sources such as radio 11, navigation system 12, cell phone 13, game system, and DVD player 15. The audio outputs from these audio sources are carried by the sound system to the speakers in one or more channels.
In a single channel sound system the audio outputs from the audio sources are multiplexed and the multiplexed sounds are distributed to the speakers throughout the space. These sounds are widely broadcast at substantially similar levels throughout the space with all occupants being subjected to these sounds, whether they want to be or not. In the vehicle, for instance, the driver and possibly additional occupants may be subjected to objectionable music selected by and played for another occupant. Likewise, the navigation announcements may be heard in the background and they either interfere with the music or simply break the silence. Thus, potentially, the various sounds emanating from the speakers create undesirable noise pollution in the space.
Volume, balance and fader controls are sound control mechanisms deployed and used to alleviate some of the aforementioned effects. With such sound control mechanisms, the music can be muted, say, to allow a cell phone conversation; but, of course, this precludes the other occupant(s) from listening to the music during the phone conversation. Then again, occupants may choose to use earphones or earplugs for additional comfort.
In a multi-channel audio system, each of the channels is associated with a portion of the space. For instance, in a vehicle, the area by the front seats provides access and control over the main audio source and speakers and the area by the rear seats provides access and control over the secondary audio source and speakers. This arrangement provides different sound outputs to different occupants within the space. However, the sounds emanating from the primary speakers (in the area by the front seats) can be heard throughout the space associated with the vehicle and, similarly, the sounds emanating from the secondary speakers (in the area by the rear seats) can be heard throughout the space. Again occupants may resort to headphones or earphones for additional comfort.
The present invention relates to configurations and methods of use of sound systems in a particular space and more specifically to creating personalized sound zones within the particular space.